Who's Killing the Marvel Cinematic Universe?
Who's Killing the Marvel Cinematic Universe? is a spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken, starring Marvel Cinematic Universe. Cast *The Great Gonzo - Hawkeye *Fozzie Bear - Rocket Raccoon *Kermit the Frog - Star-Lord *Miss Piggy - Gamora *Scooter - Thor *Hooded Killer - Ultron *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Nick Fury *Beaker - Spider-Man *Rowlf the Dog - Iron Man *Dr. Teeth - Groot *Lew Zealand - Captain Falcon *Swedish Chef - Ant-Man *Animal - Drax *Steve Martin - Stan Lee *Camilla the Chicken - Black Widow *Statler - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Waldorf - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Penguins - Microbots (Big Hero 6) *Skeeter - Hela Transcript *'Hawkeye:' For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. *'Ultron:' No! For yor next feat, YOU DIE! (Ultron fires a cannon, decapitating Hawkeye, and Hawkeye's corpse falls on the hot coals, as Ultron throws a deflated baby pool in the scene) Hawkeye's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Star-Lord:' Hawkeye, our hero, died as he lived, and every hero wouldn't be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, STAN LEE, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *'Stan Lee:' (with a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me lie down... *'Gamora:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in the city? (Black Widow panics and jumps on Hawkeye's casket as it lowers in the ground) *'Rocket Raccoon:' You know, the last time one of the Marvel Cinematic Universe super heroes died was... *'Stan Lee:' (Interrupting) Excuse me! *'Rocket Raccoon:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Stan Lee:' This is a funeral. I'm working! Do you come to where you work and knock the shit outta your mouth?! *'Star-Lord:' Wow, Chesterfield's working blue, but he's right! We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The heroes turn to Thor, and Thor waves at them) Later *'Rocket Raccoon:' And then the dad says, "The Guardians of the Galaxy!" (laughs) *'Ultron:' Hey, Rocket Raccoon? Why did the Raccoon turn green? *'Rocket Raccoon:' I don't know, stranger. *'Ultron:' Because he was digusted! *'Rocket Raccoon: '(sarcastically claps) That's a nice ring to it! *'Screenslaver:' Then how about this? (grabs Rocket's blaster) *'Rocket Raccoon:' Hey, that's my bazooka! *'Ultron: '''Because I fucking blast you in the guts! (Ultron blasted Rocket Raccoon in the guts) *'Rocket Raccoon:' One a scale of 1 to 10, i'd give my life all fucked up. (Falls on stage) *'Hiro Hamada:' See? I ''told you that raccoon was about to die on stage tonight. (Hiro Hamada laughs (Baymax: Ha-ha-ha!)) *'Rocket Raccoon:' Can you guys stop laughing and call me that frickin' ambulance?! *'Baymax:' You're an ambulance! Ha-Ha-Ha! (Hiro Hamada laughs again, asUltron drags Rocket Raccoon offscreen and murdered, then a red wagon moves in.) *'Star-Lord:' (The mircobots rolled Rocket Raccoon's dead body away) First Hawkeye, now Rocket Raccoon. Could we be paying the price about what happened to- *'Gamora:' Don't say that name, Star-Lord, or I will screw you up! *'Star-Lord:' Gamora is telling me what to do. Hey, everybody, come over here, you gotta come see this! Gamora is teeling me what to do! Must be a day that starts with S (Thor carries a box of pencils and tablets) Hey uh, Thor? *'Thor:' Hey, there! *'Star-Lord:' We need to talk about your older sister's death. *'Thor:' I love talking about my older sister, if not or that monumental mishap *'Star-Lord:' I'm gonna stop you right there, and I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Star-Lord:' Let's do superhero training! *'Rocket Raccoon:' Let's question Star-Lord's sexuality! *'Thor:' Hold on! Let each of you have your own tablets. Gotta go! (Leaves) *'Hela:' (scoffs) What a nerd. *'Gamora:' (clears throat) I will be the hero! *'Hela:' Not without your training, you won't! (Hela pushes Gamora) *'Star-Lord:' Yikes! Hela, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away! (Hela slaps Star-Lord in the face) *'Rocky:' HULK! HELA'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Star-Lord:' (Hela beats up Rocket Raccoon, then Rocket Raccoon threw Hela back, then Hela grabs the edge of the building, and Star-Lord has an idea with a lightbulb on the left side) I got it! If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. *'Gamora:' That's a clever idea. *'Hawkeye:' If you insist! *'Rocket Raccoon:' Nice job! *'Black Widow:' That's a better choice! (All the heroes jump hard on top of the building, and Hela falls of the building) *'All Heroes:' HULK! Present *'Thor:' You killed my sister? *'Star-Lord:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense. but we're kinda like burying the lead. Hela came back from the grave for her revenge. *'Thor:' My sister, Hela, will have her revenge. (Thor reveals himself to be Hela, Ultron in disguise, holds out a knife as Star-Lord and Gamora scream in fear) *'Hela:' 15 seconds till you death! (Gamora throws her sword at her, but misses) Here it comes, showtime! *'Black Widow:' (holding a shotgun) Get away form them, you bitch! *'Hela:' You can't shoot me! (Black Widow shoots at Hela, and Evelyn Deavor falls on Chesterfield behind her) *'Stan Lee:' Excelsior(Dances as funny music starts) *(show a picture of Stan Lee and the title: "In Loving Memory of making cameos, and creating Marvel comics, Stan Lee") Gallery Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken